Art's Assistant
by Kanashii Akari
Summary: It took her eight years to realize that Hell was a place called home, six months to realize what he'd done to her, and only a second to realize she was in Akatsuki. DeiOC
1. The First Meeting

"Alright, see you around." Tsuchikage commanded the blonde, sixteen-year-old chunin in front of him. Despite major stomach pains and cuts from the day's mission, the blonde bowed. "Got it, Tsuchikage-sama, un." He said politely. The male turned and walked out the door and began down the street. He walked down a gray brick path. A light wind blew and his ponytail blew in the wind and uncovered his eye, once hidden under a bang, showing a mechanical scope. Deidara breathed in the sweet autumn air. Suddenly, he sensed a chakra presence. He felt it grow stronger as he walked farther. He stopped, just in case it was an enemy ninja. He shut his eyes, trying to get the chakra's location. He realized that it was just a kid's chakra, and was no threat to him. But, as he walked closer towards it, he heard muffled sobs. Curious, he walked faster, until he came to a bench, where a little girl sat. She had her knees pulled up towards her chest and was staring at the ground sadly. She had pretty, brown eyes; medium-length dark brown hair with one triangular bang coming down the center, wearing tan pants, a black hoodie sweatshirt, and underneath were a short-sleeve black tee and black and gray long sleeves. He walked closer and stood in front of her. "Hello, yeah?" He said, looking curiously at her. She looked up. He could see so much pain in the little girls eyes. It made him sick. She looked as though she was only about eight, and she looked like she already wanted to die. "W-what?" She said. Her voice sounded like she was expecting someone to come around and beat her. "What's wrong, un?' He asked. The girl sniffled. "N-nobody likes me… every one hates me…" She cried. Deidara turned a bit. "What's your name, yeah?" He asked. The girl mumbled something. "Huh? I'm sorry, you'll have to speak louder, I can't quite hear you, un." He said. "Niki Haruko!" She shouted slightly. "M-my parents h-hate me and h-hurt m-me, and n-nobody will tr-train m-me…!" She continued. He put two fingers to her forehead. "I'll help you, yeah." He said, smiling innocently. Niki stared wide-eyed; obviously, she thought he was going to kill her. "Don't worry, un. Come to the training grounds tomorrow morning, I'll train you, yeah." Deidara said sweetly. "R-really?! You'd do that?! For me?!" Niki gasped. Deidara nodded. "Like I said: Meet me tomorrow morning at the training grounds, hmph." He said. Niki nodded. As he looked up, Deidara noticed it was getting late. "We should get home, yeah." He looked back at Niki. "Want me to walk you, hm?" He asked. Niki shook her head. "But wait, what's your name?" She asked innocently. "Deidara. So, Niki-san, remember to come tomorrow, yeah." Niki looked up hopefully. "Thank you, Deidara-sensei!" She nodded. Deidara jumped of into the trees, knowing he just saved a life.

-With Niki-

_He saved me… _Niki thought. Then she realized that it _was _getting dark, and she had to get home. Getting up from the bench, she bolted home with a smile on her face.

-At Niki's house-

Niki walked into her house with a smile, instantly earning her a painful smack in the back of her head by her mother. "Just where have you been?! And more importantly, why are you smiling?!" She said as she threw something at her. Her father appeared out of the shadows and slapped her on the back with some chakra. "You should know better. You should know that you should ALWAYS listen to your parents…!" He hissed threateningly. Niki wasn't shocked, after eight years of this her body was always expecting to get hurt. "I-I found someone t-to train me..." She said. Her mother looked her straight in the eye. "Who?" Her mother demanded. "Deidara…" Niki replied. Her father looked threateningly at her, then at her mother. "I've never heard that name. Thus proving your stupidity; your hallucinating." "N-no! I-it's true! H-he told me to come t-to the tr-tr-training grounds tomorrow morning!" Niki cried. Her father hit her on the back, causing her to fly across the floor and into a wall. "Fine! As long as your out of the house! He could kill you for all care!" Her mother barked. Both her parents stormed out of the room, leaving to go to a bar or something. Despite so much pain, her arm and the side of her forehead bleeding badly, and tears flooding down her cheeks, she pushed herself up and stumbled into her room. Well, if you could call it a room. All it really was was a slightly bigger than usual narrow rectangular closet, minus the coat hangers and stuff with chipping and peeling white paint. It had a thick, old, woolen, scratchy, blood covered (from her other beatings) and dust covered rug with a tan small cloth blanket and a shuriken holster stuffed with cotton as a bed in the middle of the 'room', an old medium-sized chest as a dresser in the corner, and a dusty, dirty old window with black moth-eaten curtains at the far wall. Niki pulled the blanket over her head and tried to get to sleep. After awhile, she fell into a dreamless, restless sleep. This was the usual night for Niki Haruko.

Okay, so I know it's very short, but it's still interesting! It makes you wanna read the next chapter, right? I hope it does! Because I promise the next chapter will be much longer! Anyway, until next time, buh-bye!

-Anna


	2. IMPORTANT NOTICE! PLEASE READ!

IMPORTANT NOTICE!!!!!!!!

OK, I'M SORRY I HAVEN'T BEEN UPDATING, I JUST HAVE A BAD CASE OF WRITER'S BLOCK, AND I DON'T KNOW WHAT THE NEXT CHAPTER SHOULD GO LIKE, AND I HAVE NO CLUE AS TO HOW TO ANSWER MESAGGES HERE, I'M HOLDING A LITTLE CONTEST, E-MAIL ME ENTRIES ON THE NEXT CHAPTER. ALL I KNOW ABOUT WHAT THE CHAPTER SHOULD BE LIKE IS NIKI AND DEIDARA TRAINING FOR THE FISRT TIME. TO E-MAIL ME GO TO THANK YOU FOR TAKING TO TIME TO READ THIS!!!!!!! BTW, I ALSO CHANGED MY USERNAME, BUT I AM xXArtIzABangXx


End file.
